Harry Potter and the magic of love
by Dreamy of Vampire
Summary: Tout commence après la bataille: Harry essaye de reconquérir Ginny, mais celle-ci semble étrange... Alors que le monde des sorciers se remet à peine de la fin de la guerre, un évènement inattendu se produit: l'enlèvement de Ginny. Cette fiction mélange romance H/G et action ! Venez-lire ! (:
1. Prologue

**Hello ! (:**

**A force de lire des fanfictions sur ce site j'ai finis par me décider à me créer un compte afin de vous faire partagés mes écrits qui j'espère vous plairons ! (;**

**Cette fiction commence après la bataille du tome 7, mais avant qu'ils aient grandit. Souvenez-vous, après avoir tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres, nos trois héros vont dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**

**Alors évidemment les personnages appartiennent à talentueuse J.K. Rowling (:**

**J'ai choisie comme prologue de vous présenter un extrait du livre Harry Potter tome 7 (page 800) car ma fiction commence directement après.**

**Prologue**

_" - Je vais remettre la Baguette de Sureau là où elle était, dit-il à Dumbledore qui le regardais avec une immense affection, une immense admiration. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera briser, n'est-ce pas? Son dernier maître n'aura jamais été vaincu. Ce sera sa fin._

_Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire._

_- Tu es sùr ? demanda Ron._

_Il y avais une légère trace de convoitise dans sa voix, tandis qu'il regardait la Baguette de Sureau._

_- Je crois que Harry a raison, murmura Hermione._

_- Cette Baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, repris Harry. Et très sincèrement - il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à Baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreatture ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwitch là-bas -, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours. "_

**Ma fiction commence là, alors bonne lecture ! (;**


	2. La Baguette de Sureau

**Hello ! (:**

**Voiçi mon 1er chapitre intitulé: 'La Baguette de Sureau' de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : La Baguette de Sureau**

Arriver dans le couloir, Harry brisa le silence qui s'était installer entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitter le bureaux directoriale.

- Venez, j'ai une idée ! Lança Harry comme pour répondre aux regards interrogateurs de ces amies.

Il étendit alors la cape d'invisibilité sur eux trois, puis changea brutalement de direction ce dirigeant maintenant vers le parc.

- Heu...harry, je croyais que tu voulais aller te reposer ? Expliqua timidement Hermione.

- C'est vrai, et puis où va t'on d'abord: je ne comprend pas, tout les horcruxes sont détruits maintenant que Neville à tuer le serpent. Plus rien ne retient Voldemort à la vie s'exclama Ron interloquer.

- Il ne s'agit pas de Voldemort, mais de la baquette de sureau répondit Harry.

- Alors tu as décider de la garder Harry ? S'exclama Ron le sourire aux lèvres. Sa aurait été du gâchis, tu as raison ! Et puis comme sa plus aucun mang...

- Je ne vais pas la garder ! Coupa sèchement Harry.

- Ah bon?! Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire alors ? Interrogea Ron.

- Je vais faire ce que j'ai dit à Dumbledore: je vais la remettre dans sa sépulture. Lui répondit Harry.

- Tu as raison Harry, c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Je l'ai toujours dit que c'était dangereux de rechercher ces objets. Il aurait été stupide de garder la baguette, elle nous aurez apporté que des ennuis ! Confirma Hermione en lançant un regard noire à Ron qui ce renfrogna.

- D'accord, dit-il tout simplement alors que l'on pouvait sentir dans sa vois une grande désapprobation.

Mais, _"il devait en être ainsi"_ pensa Harry ! Ils étaient déjà arriver devant la sépulture, lorsqu'il enlevèrent la cape. La sépulture avait été réparer et remis en ordre depuis que Voldemort y avait prise la baguette.

- Il faut le faire... Murmura Hermione pour elle-même avec un mélange de dégoût et de répulsion dans sa voie.

Harry savait que le simple fait de l'ouvrir la choquerait et il pensa que s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même, personne ne le ferait. Il pointa alors sa baguette de houx à la plume de phénix et s'écria :

- _**Lashlabask**_ !

La sépulture s'ouvrit découvrant le corps d'un Dumbledore mort blanc comme le marbre.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Hermione qui fit quelques pas en arrière à la vue du corps.

Harry s'approcha et glissa la baguette de sureau entre les mains mortes de Dumbledore, puis recula à son tour.

- _**Erigo**_ ! S'exclama Hermione la main tremblante, et la sépulture se remit en place.

- Allons-nous-en maintenant, murmura t'elle. Il vaut mieux que personne ne nous voit ici...

Harry redéploya la cape sur eux, et ils se précipitèrent tous vers le châteaux où ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arriver dans le hall. Harry rangea sa cape dans sa poche, puis il ce retourna pour faire face à ces amies.

- Je vais dans la tour de Gryffondor, on se voit plus tard d'accord ? Et sans attendre la réponse, il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui, parfois n'avait plus de rampe et était encore par endroit tout tacheté de sang.

Arriver dans le dortoir, inexplicablement le sourire lui vint aux lèvre: il retrouvait le lit tel qui l'avait laisser à la fin de sa 6èmes année à Poudlard. Il s'assit dessus, puis appela :

- Kreatture ?

Il y eu un "crac" sonore et le petit elfe apparut en s'agenouillant aux pied d'Harry.

- Le maître n'a pas menti à Kreatture, le maître à réellement finit le travail du si bon Régulus Black, le défenseur des elfe de maison. Comment Kreatture pourrait remercier le maître Harry Potter ? Demanda Kreatture qui semblait sincèrement réfléchir à la question.

- Et bien, heu... Tu pourrais aller me chercher quelque chose de bon à manger ? Parce que je meurs de faim !

- Le maitre veut à manger, Kreatture va aller chercher les meilleurs plats de la cuisine et les rapportés au maitre Harry Potter.

Puis avec le "crac" habituelle, Kreature transplana pour revenir à peine deux minutes plus tard les bras chargés de bon plats qu'il déposa sur le lit d'Harry, puis il s'inclina de nouveau, comme attendant de nouveaux ordres de la part de son maître Harry qui le regardait toujours l'air stupéfait que Kreatture lui obéisse si bien, reprit au bout d'un moment contenance.

- Merci Kreatture. Tu sais, tu t'est bien battu pendant la guerre, je suis vraiment fière de toi et je suis sur que Régulus l'est aussi.

Kreatture releva ces deux yeux en forme de balle de tennis, ces mêmes yeux devenu apparemment humide.

- Heu... Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux Kreatture.

Il renifla bruyamment, puis s'inclina de nouveau avant de transplané.

Harry dévora tout de ce que Kreatture lui avait apporter, et déposa ces déchets au pied de son lit. Il enleva ces chaussures, tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, puis ce glissa sous sa couette tout habiller avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**Voilà mon 1er chapitre, j'attend vos review (:**


	3. L'Erreur

**Hello ! (:**

**Voiçi mon 2ème chapitres intitulé: " L'Erreur " de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : L'Erreur**

Lorsque Harry ce réveilla, il ne devait pas être plus de 7h du matin. Il repoussa les rideaux de son lit avant d'apercevoir certain changement: Ron ronflait tranquillement dans le lit d'à cotée (apparemment lui aussi c'était endormit tout habiller) il dormait profondément ainsi que Neville,Dean,et Seamus. Soudain, Harry remarqua qu'au pied de son lit les déchets de nourriture manger la veille avait été remplacer par du linge propre qui n'était rien de plus que les vêtements d'Harry. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Ron avant d'apercevoir que lui aussi avait ces propres vêtement au pied de son lit.

Il pensa qu'Hermione avait dût passer par ici pour les leur déposés. Il prit ces vêtement et ce dirigea vers la douche. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il descendit dans la Salle commune qui commençait peu à peu à ce remplir.

Plus tard, Harry aperçut un groupe aux cheveux roux sortir des dortoirs avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Ron, Percy, George, Bill, Charlie, Mr et Mrs Weasley, et (avec un pincement aux coeur) Harry aperçut Ginny. Ils étaient accompagner de Fleur et d'Hermione, facilement reconnaissable étant les seules du groupe n'étant rousse. Il se précipita vers eux et s'aperçut rapidement que la conversation était mouvementer.

A présent il voyait nettement leurs visages et remarqua que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient blesser, notamment Ginny qui avait une profonde entaille qui dominait toute sa joue. Harry eu un pincement au coeur en imaginant la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir suite à cette blessure.

- ...T'avait dit de rester dans la salle sur demande Ginny, pourquoi tu nous as pas écouter ton père et moi ? S'écriait Mrs Weasley.

- Tu as de la chance de t'en être sortit indemne, sa aurait pût être pire que ça ! Disait Mr Weasley tout en désignant la coupure sur la joue de sa fille.

Ginny, elle, regardait ces pieds tout en faisant semblant de ne rien entendre.

- Tu ne te rend pas compte de la peur que tu nous à faites ! Reprenait Mrs Weasley. Franchement Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'y t'est passer par la tê...

- C'est ma faute Mrs Weasley... Coupa Harry.

Tout les regards ce tournèrent vers lui, Ginny releva la tête l'air tout aussi étourdit que les autres.

- Je suis désoler, mais Ron, Hermione et moi avons eu besoin de la salle sur demande pour retrouver et détruire un des Horcruxes de Voldemort; et la Salle ne pouvant ce transformer en autre chose lorsqu'elle sert déjà à quelqu'un, j'ai dût demander à Ginny de sortir de la salle sur demande pendant un instant...

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle devait y retourner ensuite ! Et lorsque nous avions eu fini d'utiliser la salle, Ginny avait disparut ! Rétorqua Ron l'air accusateur.

Harry lui lança un regard noire qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Ginny qui le regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire le coeur martelant ces côtes et, lorsque Mrs Weasley reprit la parole, elle fit sursauter Harry qui, pendant un bref instant, avait oublier sa présence.

- Alors Ginny, où étais-tu passer ? Demanda Mrs Weasley qui avait elle aussi fit sursauter Ginny.

- Ah...heu, j'ai suivie Tonks, marmonna t-elle. Puis on a été prise de combat par deux mangemorts.

Mrs Weasley fit échapper un petit crie, ces deux mains plaquer contre sa bouche.

- Dieu soit louer qu'il ne te soit rien arriver de grave ! Annonça Mr Weasley.

- Et si... Et s'il t'était arriver la même chose qu'à Tonks?! S'écria Mrs Weasley affolée.

- T'inquiète pas maman, c'est une robuste notre soeur ! Plaisanta George.

- George, tu oses plaisanter après ce qui est arriver à Fred ! S'emporta Mrs Weasley.

Soudain le calme total tomba dans le cercle familiale, puis Mrs Weasley éclata en sanglot.

- Dé... désoler, bredouilla t-elle. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... dire.

- Molly ! S'écria Mr Weasley qui prit sa femme dans ces bras. Aller déjeuner les enfants, moi et votre mère vous rejoindront dans la Grande salle. Ginny, tu seras punit pour nous avoir désobéit.

Mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu car elle passait déjà le portrait de la grosse dame accompagner de ces frères, de Fleur, d'Hermione, et d'Harry.

Arriver dans la Grande salle une petite main douce attrapa celle d'Harry et l'emmena hors de la Grande salle, dans un recoin du châteaux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Harry pût faire face à Ginny, et ce fut qu'à ce moment qu'il ce rendit compte à quelle point elle lui avait manquer pendant toute cette année, pendant tout ce temps où il avait été séparer d'elle dans sa quête de détruire Voldemort.

- Merci, dit-elle tout simplement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il interloquer.

Elle lui sourit.

- Pour m'avoir défendu de n'être pas revenu dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Même si je t'ai défendu devant tes parents, je pense que tu as eu tort de ne pas être retourner dans la Salle sur Demande...

Elle le regarda perplexe. Harry repris la parole.

- Tu sais, après que l'on est eu finis d'utiliser la Salle, Hermione, Ron et moi, je t'ai appeler, t'ai chercher, et franchement tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiéter pour toi...

- Et qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai ressentis moi lorsque je t'ai vu de mes propre yeux inerte dans les bras d'Hagrid entendant Voldemort déclarer ta... ta mort ! Rétorqua Ginny qui à présent était blanche comme un linge et avait les yeux humide.

Harry ne put ce retenir, oubliant manifestement sa promesse faîte à Ron, il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ces bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Il se sentit soudain heureux de vivre: la chaleur du corps de Ginny réchauffait le sien. Harry se sentait comme dans une bulle seule avec Ginny, cela lui fît prendre conscience que plus jamais il ne se séparerait d'elle. Il l'aimait trop pour sa !

- Je suis désoler, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Il ce demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu trop dépasser les limites donner Ron, et si celui-ci lui en tiendrait rigueur. Mais il s'en fichait à présent, car il était "_le survivant_" et bien décider à être heureux désormais.

Soudain, Ginny desserra son étreinte pour faire face à Harry.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désoler. Tu viens ? On va petit déjeuner.

Abasourdit par ce brusque changement de conversation, il acquiesça et la suivit à la table des Gryffondors.

**J'espère que sa vous à plus ? J'attend vos review pour se 2ème chapitres (:**


	4. Règlement de compte

**Hello ! (:**

**Voiçi mon 3ème chapitres intitulé: " Règlement de compte " de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Règlement de compte**

Arriver à la table des Gryffondors, Harry et Ginny prirent place l'un en face de l'autre, puis Harry sortit sa baguette.

- **Assurdiato**, murmura t'il à toute les perssonnes ce trouvant à sa proximiter épargnant seulement Ginny et Hermione.

- Tu leur à jeter l'Assurdiato?! S'énerva Hermione.

- Oui, c'est une conversation privée, mais sa ne me dérrange pas que tu puisses l'entende Hermione. Répondit calmement Harry.

- Et bien heureusement ! Par contre, je vois que Ron n'a pas eu la chance d'être convier à cette conversation _lui _!

- Hermione, tu sais comment il a réagit la dernière fois... S'expliqua Harry le regard implorant, puis il tourna son regard vers Ginny et revint à regarder Hermione qui semblait à présent comprendre.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison il était infernale ! Mais tu devrait quand meme le lui réemparler : je suis sûr qu'il aura changer d'avis depuis.

Hermione fît un clin d'oeil complice à Harry.

- Changer d'avis pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny en s'exprimant pour la première fois.

Le silence tomba.

- Avec quoi Ron n'est-il pas d'accord ? Questionna t-elle de nouveau.

Harry ce senti rougir, mais décida quand meme de lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Harry, avec quoi Ron n'est-il pas d'accord ? S'énerva cette fois-ci Ginny.

- Il n'est pas d'accord pour que l'on sorte ensemble... Répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Il y eu un nouveau silence durant lequel Harry dévisagea Ginny comme s'il cherchait à décripter les pensées de celle-ci.

- Il à dût changer d'avis, ne vous inquiéter pas, positiva Hermione. Je suis sur que sa ne le dérangerais pas autant qu'il essaye de vous le faire croire que son...

- Meuilleur ami, coupa Harry.

- ...Et sa... Continua Hermione.

- Soeur sortent ensemble ! Finissa Ginny en unisson avec Hermione.

- Oui... Assura Hermione un peu génée. Tu sais Ginny, le jour des 17 ans d'Harry ; après que tu l'ai embrasser, Ron à demander à Harry de ne plus t'approcher.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ma fait promettre ! Rétorqua Harry mi-amusé mi-énerver.

Nouveau silence. On pouvait désormais entendre le martèlement des couverts. Ginny rompit ce silence.

- Et bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème étant donner que je ne sors pas avec Harry ! Dit-elle sèchement.

Harry était à présent blanc comme le marbre. La phrase de Ginny l'avait blesser, et il ne comprenait pas son brusque changement de comportement. Soudain, alors qu'il l'a scrutait du visage, une question lui brula les lèvres.

- Ginny, qui t'a fait sa ? Demanda t'il en montrant une plaie profonde dominant la joue de celle-ci.

Ginny fixait à présent Harry d'un regard noire.

- Se n'est rien à côter de ça !

Ginny avait baisser le haut de son T-Shirt laissant apparaitre une cicatrice ensanglanter sur sa poitrine. Harry n'en croyait pas ces yeux, cette cicatrice avait du être doulouseuse pour sa bien aimée... A ce moment là, Harry aurait voulu tuer l'homme responsable de ça !

- Ginny, il faut que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfrech ! S'inquietta Hermione.

Ginny l'ignora.

- _Ça_ Harry, continua Ginny, c'est Rookwood qui me la faite lorsqu'il ma infliger le sortilège Doloris.

- Ginny... Commenca Harry, mais celle-ci lui coupa la parole.

- Il m'a infliger le sortilège Doloris parce que j'ai reffuser de lui dire où tu était.

Harry sentit une énorme fureur l'envahir, l'envie de mettre Rookwood en pièce lui vint à l'esprit ; tendit qu'une autre pensée lui vint aussi en tete: l'envie de prendre Ginny dans ces bras afin de la rassurer. Il souhaitait plus que tout la protéger !

- Ginny... Recommenca t'il troubler par ces nouvelles.

- Je n'ai plus faim ! Déclara Ginny soudainement avant de ce lever et de partir en direction de la porte.

- Il FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE ! Cria t-il alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce.

- Plus tard ! Lanca celle-ci derrière son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?! Demanda t-il à Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, elle est bizarre... S'inquietta Hermione qui d'un coup de baguette, lanca l'antisort de l'Assurdiato.

- Harry, tu est sûr que sa va ? Tu est tout pâle... Lui demanda Ron qui n'avait pût entendre la conversation.

- Heu... il faut que j'y aille ! Lanca t-il précipitament à l'adresse des deux autres.

Alors qu'il allait se lever et partir, Hermione le retînt.

- Harry, McGonagall à organiser un match de Quidditch à 15h cet après-midi; c'est Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, et comme tu as été nommé capitaine des Gryffondors tu dois reformer une équipe et donner ta liste des noms des joueurs avec leurs postes avant 13h aujourd'hui à McGonagall. Tu as le droit de choisir des joueurs parmis les enciens joueurs: c'est une sorte de match de célébration de fin de guerre...

- Je vais réfléchir... Répondit simplement Harry.

Il se leva et sortit.

**Il y a du changement dans l'air, vous ne trouvez pa s?! Et ce n'est seulement que le début (;**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	5. Le match de Quidditch

**Hello ! (:**

**J'aimerai remercier **_**Omega **_**pour son review parce qu'étant le 1er pour ma fiction sa ma vraiment toucher de me savoir lu (:**

**Et je tiens à lui préciser que cette fiction contient 16 chapitres de déjà écrit, mais que je poste au fur et à mesure afin de soumettre des corrections !**

**Voiçi donc mon 4èmes chapitres intitulé: " Le match de Quidditch " de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Le match de Quidditch**

Seul, sur son lit dans le dortoir, Harry réfléchissait. Il prendrait obligatoirement des anciens puisque tous les plus jeunes avait été évacuer. Il se mit alors à écrire une liste de joueurs :

Poursuiveur : _Katie Bell ; Ginny Weasley ; Angelina Jonhson_

Batteur : _Georgue Weasley ; Ronald Weasley_

Attrapeur : _Harry Potter_

Gardien : _Olivier Dubois_

A midi, il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle et leur montra sa liste des joueurs.

- Je suis désoler Ron, je n'ai pas pût te mettre gardien, mais tu fera un bon batteur ! Expliqua Harry.

- Non, lui répondit Ron. Prend Charlie à ma place, il se débrouillera mieux !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry consentie à prendre Charlie plûtot que Ron. A midi et demi, Harry rendit sa feuilles à McGonagall et alla informer tous les joueurs qu'il avait choisit pour le match afin de leur préciser l'heure et le poste qu'il occuperait, à l'exception de Ginny qui demeurait introuvable...

- Où est Ginny ? Demanda Harry à Mrs Weasley. Je ne lui est pas annoncer qu'elle jouerais au poste de poursuiveuse cette après midi lors du match.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry chéri, je le lui dirais de ta part ! Promis Mrs Weasley.

- Merci ! Répondit Harry, tout de même un peu déçut de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire lui-même.

Harry retrouva ainsi toute son équipe à 15h45 dans les vestiaires, et lorsqu'il aperçut de long cheveux roux, son coeur manqua un battement. Il l'observa alors de loin, mais sans pour autant oser aller lui parler.

- C'est Lee Jordan qui fera le commentateur aujourd'hui, c'est génial hein Harry ? L'informa George en le faisant sortir de ces rêveries.

- Ouais géniale ! Et regardez la liste des joueurs de Poufsouffle ! S'écria Harry tout en brandissant une liste rédigée sur un bout de parchemin.

- Il y à toujours Smith et Cadwallader ! Commenta Katie avec un rictus.

- On va y arriver ! Assura Harry.

Le fait de retourner jouer aux Quidditch lui enleva tout problème, traqua, et peine de la tête ! Même si, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, ce fût toujours avec un pincement au coeur. Tendit qu'une vois dans sa tête lui disait :

"_Elle ne veut plus de toi !_

_C'est faux puisqu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi..._

_Elle à trouver mieux qu'un type dont le visage est déformer par une cicatrice au front !_

_Elle me sourit souvent !_

_A quoi bon puisque Ron ne veut plus que tu l'approche..._

_Mais je l'aime !_

_Et elle, ne t'aime plus, elle sortira avec un autre... _"

Harry s'arracha à cette horrible penser, puis serra la main du capitaine de Poufsouffle, et au coup de sifflet il s'éleva dans les airs.

- C'est partit ! Lança la vois de Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match. Johson s'empare du Souaffle fait la passe à Miss Weasley et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Dix à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor ! Cadwallader s'empare du Souaffle et fonce vers les butes, fait la passe et... Katie intercepte le Souaffle, fait la passe à Jonhson et Ohhhhhhh... elle à été toucher par un Cognard joliment tirée par un batteur de Poufsouffle.

Harry se détourna et vît Angelina évanouie à terre. Il poussa un juron et continua à voler au dessus du terrain espérant apercevoir le vif d'or.

- ... Smith tir et... Dubois bloque son tir !

Harry percevait à peine les acclamations des Gryffondor à l'altitude où il volait.

- Katie Bell MARQUE ! s'écriait la vois de Lee Jordan dans le métamorphe. Bravo Katie, tu vas voir, on va les écrasés !

- Jordan ! Gronda le Professeur McGonagall à coté.

- C'est normal que je soutiennes Gryffondor puisque c'est ma maison professeur ! Se défendit-il.

- Oui, mais lorsque l'on est commentateur on ne doit pas faire de différence ou montrer une quelconque préférence ! S'énerva McGonagall.

- Regarder le gardien de Poufsouffle s'énerve avec Ginny Weasley la soeur de George mon meilleur pote !

- Jordan ! Hurla à nouveau le Professeur McGonagall.

- OK, j'arrête ! Le Souaffle à été arracher des mains de Smith par Ginny Weasley qui MARQUE !

Harry aperçut alors le vif d'or qui volait quelque mettre au dessous de lui, il descendit en piqué.

- Je crois que Potter à repérer le vif d'or ! S'écria Lee tout joyeux de la situation favorable à sa propre maison. Vas'y Harry !

Harry tendit le bras, cela lui paraissait si facile, enfin ces doigts ce refermèrent sur la petite balle dorée. Harry leva son bras en signe de triomphe.

- GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! Hurla Lee Jordan dans le mégaphone tendit que les autres Gryffondor hurlaient de joie.

Lorsque Harry reposa pied à terre, il étreignit chacun des joueurs de son équipe, arriver à Ginny, Harry fit son possible pour la garder le plus longtemps possible dans ces bras, sans succès car Ginny ce dégagea rapidement de son étreinte et s'éloigna de lui sans un regard.

Angelina fut transporter à l'infirmerie toujours évanouie.

- C'était le dernier match de l'année ! Annonça la vois du Professeur McGonnagall dans le métamorphe.

**Qu'avez-vous penser du match et du comportement de Ginny ? J'attend vos review ! (:**


	6. Comportement sceptique

**Hello ! (:**

**Merci à tous pour vos review, sa ma fait super plaisir (:**

**Et merci à **_**Omega **_**pour sa fidélitée ! x)**

**Voiçi mon 5èmes chapitres intitulé: "Comportement Sceptique" de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Comportement Sceptique**

Plus tard, au dîner, Harry avait l'air soucieux du refus de Ginny à l'approcher de trop près ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Ron et à Hermione.

- Harry, fait au moins l'effort de manger quelque chose ! S'acharna Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas très faim se soir, répondit-il l'air absent.

- Pourtant on à gagner, ne pût se retenir de dire Ron ! Je t'avais dis que Charlie était douer, et tu as vu tous les butes qu'a marquer Ginny ?

A l'entende de son nom, le coeur d'Harry manqua un battement. La simple pensée de Ginny mettait le coeur d'Harry dans tout ces états. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment Ron dans l'ignorance ! Il fallait qu'il lui dise se qu'il ressent pour Ginny, sa soeur... Il fallait que Ron donne son accord à Harry afin qu'il puisse retenter sa chance avec elle !

Harry déclara soudain:

- Ron, il faut que je te parle, c'est important...

Celui-ci releva la tête interloquer, puis acquiesça. Harry regarda alors autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit calme pour discuter.

- Allons dans le dortoir, on sera plus tranquille pour parler, finit-il par dire.

Ron et lui ce levèrent suivit d'une Hermione désemparer.

- Heu... sa ne vous dérange pas que heu... je viennes ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Voyons Hermione, tu ne vois pas que ce sera une conversation de mec ? Expliqua Ron se donnant un air de macho.

Elle fit la moue.

- Très bien, alors je...

- Tu peux rester Hermione ! Coupa Harry.

Ron sembla de plus en plus interloquer, alors qu'Hermione semblait pensive.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la salle commune le pire spectacle se dressa devant les yeux d'Harry: Ginny hilare était assise sur les genoux de Seamus qui avait sa main poser sur le bas de son dos, tendit que Dean, assis ces côtés, lui caressait délicatement les cheveux. Harry tremblait de rage et il ce sentit pâlir. Il aurait voulu presser le pat pour ce réffugier ainsi dans le dortoir, mais avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive il mit sa cape et passa devant elle invisible il entendit Seamus.

- Sa te dirait de sortir avec moi Ginny ? Disait celui-ci, lui caressant désormais le visage.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle tout sourire.

Harry préféra s'éloigner en courant refusant d'entendre un mot de plus de cette conversation. Arriver dans le dortoir, il retira sa cape et la jeta sur son lit Ron et Hermione à sa suite. Soudain la vois d'Hermione résonna dans la pièce, sortant Harry de ces sombres pensées.

- _**Collaporta**_, _**Assurdiato**_ ! Lança Hermione la baguette brandit vers la porte.

- Je te jure Hermione qu'elle ne s'en tira pas comme ça ! Criait la vois énerver de Ron. Un ne suffit plus, il faut qu'elle sorte avec deux maintenant ! Et après elle s'étonne d'avoir la réputation d'une...

Harry avait déjà lever sa baguette en direction de Ron lorsqu'il s'écria :

- _**Silencio**_ !

Hermione hurla, les yeux exorbité parce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Harry, tu es fou ou quoi ! s'emporta t-elle.

- N'insulte pas Ginny ! Hurlais de rage Harry à l'adresse de Ron.

- _**Finite**_ ! Lança la vois d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Harry ? C'est ma soeur et j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pence de ces manières ! Cria Ron.

- Non, si c'est pour l'insulter ! Trancha Harry.

- C'est pour m'empêcher de l'insulter que tu m'as fait taire par un sortilège Harry?! S'exclama Ron dégouter.

Harry ne répondit pas, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ces actes. Il ne supportais pas entendre dire du mal de Ginny, mais Ron demeurait tout de même son meilleur ami !

- Harry, ce risqua Hermione, il n'y est pour rien de ce que tu viens de voir...

- Je sais... Répondit-il un peu honteux. Je suis fatiguer, lança t-il comme pour clore la discussion !

Hermione sortit les pyjamas et d'autres vêtements propre pour lui et Ron de son petit sac en perle.

- _**Alohomora**_ ! L'entendit-il murmurer avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsque Harry fut installer dans sa couette, Ron coupa le silence.

- Tu l'aimes ? Tu es amoureux de Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Ron.

Harry fit volte-face, le regardant un moment, puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de refermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Ron était enfin au courant des sentiments d'Harry pour Ginny, mais pourtant cela ne changeait rien à la situation pensa t-il tristement. Ginny refusait littéralement de lui adresser la parole, sortait désormais avec un autre, et en plus, il avait réussi à se mettre Ron et Hermione à dos en l'espace d'à peine une soirée ! Tout cela était lourd à porter... Cela créait un sentiment étrange chez Harry: un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Mais lorsqu'il répondit à Ron, c'était de l'amertume qu'Harry ressentait.

- Mais quelle importance ! Lança Harry rageusement, puisque je n'ai plus le droit de l'approcher !

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère glacial que Harry trouva le sommeil.

**Qu'avez-vous penser du clash entre Ron et Harry ?**

**Ne vous inquiéter pas, l'explication sur le comportement de Ginny arrive bientôt ! (;**

**Je suis désoler si mes chapitres vous paraîsse court :/**

**Je compense en vous en postant plusieurs à la suite (;**

**J'attend vos review ! (:**


	7. Un retour inattendu

**Hello ! (:**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui mon poster des reviews (:**

**Voiçi mon 6èmes chapitres intitulé: " Un retour inattendu" de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : Un retour inattendu**

Ce ne fût seulement qu'au bout d'une semaine que les nerfs d'Harry ce tranquillisa. Il avait refuser de parler à Ron plus de ce qu'il n'était nécessaire. Poudlard étant devenu le refuge de tout les combattants: plus aucun cour n'avait lieux.

Le professeur Flitwick avait nettoyer et remis le châteaux à neuf. Les Carrow qui étaient rester ligoter pendant le combat dans la tour de Serdaigle avaient été envoyés à Azcaban. Kingsley avait enfin été nommé ministre de la magie à titre définitif, et McGonagall avait été nommé directrice de Poudlard avec comme adjoint le professeur Flitwick. Et ce fût dans une atmosphère calme que débuta le mois de Juin. Les corps des morts défenseurs de Poudlard avait été enterré dans un petit cimetière de Près-aux-Lard, il y avait Fred Weasley ; Colin Crivey ; Lavande Brown et beaucoup d'autres encore... Les corps des mangemorts, eux, avaient simplement été renvoyer aux familles. Parmi eux s'y trouvaient Vincent Crabbe; Walden Macnaire; Travers; et Thicknesse qui avait été tuer avant que le sortilège de l'imperium soit lever. Le corps de Lord Voldemort, tant qu'à lui avait été brûler dans le parc du châteaux lors d'une soirée commémorative organiser par le Ministère de la Magie afin de célébrer la fin de la guerre.

Soudain, un beau soir de Juin, une vois amplifier se fît entendre dans tout le Châteaux C'était la vois de Rookwood qui fit sursauter Harry de surprise. Ensuite lui vînt la colère alors qu'il repensait aux cicatrices qu'il avait infliger à Ginny.

"_Le seigneurs des Ténèbres n'ai plus là, mais ces fidèles le sont encore ! Et nous terminerons la tache qu'il a commencer, soyez-en certain ! Maintenant je m'adresse à toi Harry Potter, si tu veux revoir ta bien aimée - il eu un rire glacial - apporte nous la pierre de résurrection avant minuit, à l'endroit où est mort Rogue. Sinon elle finira dans l'estomac de Greyback ! _" Ricana t'il.

Cette annonce eu comme l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure pour Harry. La panique le saisis, il était déjà 21h30...

Harry se trouvait dans le Parc, il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna brutalement pour apercevoir au final Ron et d'Hermione le regard dépiter. Il ce tourna vers cette dernière, le visage pâle. Harry espérait qu'il se soit tromper de personne lorsqu'il avait prononcer "_Ta bien aimée_", Harry espérait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Ginny ! Hermione semblait lire ces pensés.

- Personne ne sait où est Ginny... Nous venions justement te demander si tu ne saurais pas où elle pourrait se trouver lorsque l'on à entendu la heu... la vois... Finis Hermione inquiète.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista quand même Harry.

- Oui... Mrs Weasley ne l'a pas trouver à l'heure du dîner et cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous la cherchions dans tout le châteaux .. Et on à vraiment demander à tout le monde, y compris Dean et Seamus... Ajouta Hermione un peu gêner. Donc crois moi Harry, j'en suis sûr ! Je suis vraiment désoler...

Ron sembla peu à peu comprendre.

- C'est à cause de toi que ma soeur est en danger ! S'écria t-il à présent aussi pâle que Harry.

- Oui... Et j'en suis vraiment désoler, je n'ai jamais voulu cela... D'ailleurs c'était justement pour qu'il ne puisse pas arriver ce qui vient de se passer que j'avais rompu avec elle après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, pas parce que je ne l'aimais plus comme tu semblais le croire ! Lui hurla Harry qui ce sentit un besoin de s'expliquer, de ce faire comprendre auprès de Ron.

Pendant quelques minutes le silence tomba entre le groupe.

- Et bien elle est en danger maintenant ! Rétorqua Ron.

- Je vais la sauver, et seul ! Assura Harry toujours pâles d'inquiétude.

- Harry, on vient avec toi ! Trancha Hermione ne lui laissant pas le choix.

- Vous n'avez pas peur des représailles des mangemorts ?

- Non, on à survécu à bien pire ensemble, et ce ne sont pas quelques mangemorts qui nous arrêterons ! Répondit Hermione confiante. Ron, tu viens ?

- Oui, mais uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de ma soeur ! Cracha Ron toujours énerver contre Harry.

- Très bien, alors élaborons un plan : ils veulent la pierre de résurrection j'imagine pour faire revivre Lord Voldemort, c'est à dire que si tu là lui donne Harry ça n'aura servit à rien de tuer Voldemort puisque la guerre recommencera après sa résurrection ! Réfléchit Hermione.

- Et si l'on ne la donne pas, ils vont tuer Ginny ! Finissa Ron.

- NON ! Hurla Harry faisant sursauter les deux autres. La pierre ne fait pas revivre les morts : elle permets à celui qui s'en sert de leur parler, ils agisses comme des patronus et sont invisible aux autres !

- Ah bon?! Mais comment le sais-tu?! Je n'ai pourtant rien lut qui disait...

- Je m'en suis servit... Répondit simplement Harry. Avant de la faire tomber dans la forêt, alors s'ils la veulent je la leur donnerais, mais ils seront surprit lorsqu'ils verront que cette pierre ne permettra pas à Voldemort de revenir et d'agir parmi les vivants.

- Harry tu as parler à tes parents ? Questionna Hermione heureuse pour lui.

- Oui, sourit-il, mais pour l'instant allons chercher la pierre, ne perdons pas de temps, implora Harry.

**Qu'avez-vous penser de se rebondissement ?**

**Je vous annonce d'ors et déjà que dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez la raison du comportement de Ginny (;**

**Je poste bientôt la suite, ne vous inquiéter pas !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	8. Un amour piégé

**Hello ! (:**

**Merci tous pour vos reviews et vos messages, sa ma fait plaisir (:**

**Sinon, pour répondre à **_**Omega**_**, je n'ai pas oublier ma fiction, je ralentis seulement les postes de chapitre afin de me laisser plus de temps pour écrire la suite (;**

**Mais ta fidélité me touche vraiment **_**Omega**_** (: **

**Voici**** mon 7èmes chapitres intitulé: " Un amour piégé" de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : Un amour piégé**

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la clairière dans la forêt interdite. Ils cherchèrent la pierre durant un heure avant de la retrouver enfoncer dans la terre.

- Harry, il s'agit bien d'une pierre noire ? Questionna soudain Hermione.

- Oui, lui répondit celui-ci.

- Alors je crois l'avoir trouvée ! Annonça t-elle heureuse.

Et en effet il s'agissait bien de la pierre de résurrection qu'Hermione avait trouver. Harry regarda sa montre, celle qu'il avait reçu pour ces 17 ans, elle annonçait 11h. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps désormais, pensa Harry. Ils coururent vers le parc, Harry tenant fermement la pierre dans sa main gauche, puis s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le Saul Cogneur. Il l'immobilisèrent avant d'entrer dans le tunnel, la cape d'invisibilité sur eux. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cabane hurlante qui semblait apparemment calme, même trop calme pensa Harry. Avait-il déjà tuer Ginny se lassant d'attendre?! Harry ne voulait pas y réfléchir car jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner son manque de protection envers elle... Mais Harry ne soupçonnait rien, la guerre était finis désormais ! Néanmoins s'il lui arrivait quoique se soit se serait lui le seul fautif... Mais au fond, était-ce réellement de sa faute s'il en est tomber amoureux?!

Harry s'extirpa de ces pensés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison hurlante. Il aperçut soudain Ginny ligoter au fond de la pièce. Le coeur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. Il se dépêcha de ranger la cape dans sa poche inquiet de voir l'endroit si vide. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon...

Un crie à l'unisson retentit soudain aux oreilles d'Harry.

- **Incarcerem** ! S'écriaient Yaxley et Dolohov.

Harry fit volte face, et vit Ron et Hermione ligotés à terre se faire arracher leurs baguettes par ces deux mêmes mangemort; puis Harry entendit une troisième vois.

- **Expelliarmus** ! Hurlait Rookwood.

La baguette d'Harry s'échappa de ces mains pour atterrir dans celle de Rookwood.

- Donne moi la pierre Potter sinon je _la_ tue devant _tes_ yeux ! S'énerva t-il montrant Ginny toujours ligoter.

- Je vous la donnerais lorsque vous aurez relâcher Ginny ! Hurla à son tour Harry.

Les trois hommes ricanèrent d'un air glacial.

- Comme c'est sentimentale ! Lança Rowl qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Tu vois Potter c'est _ça_ ta faiblesse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'ignorait pas ! Il m'a été si facile de soumettre ta petite Ginny à l'imperium lorsque je l'ai vu dans tes bras, le lendemain de la bataille. Je l'a manipulait lui indiquant seulement qu'elle s'éloigne un maximum de toi, te brisant ainsi le cœur, te laissant seul, sans défense, et nous laissant alors le champs libre.

Harry tremblait de rage. C'était donc _ça_ la raison ! Il n'en revenait pas !

- Relâcher-là ! Ordonna Harry le regard sévère.

- Tu n'ai plus en mesures de marchander Potter, tu n'as plus ta baguette ! Ricana Rookwood.

- Relâcher-la sinon je brise la pierre de résurrection ! Trancha t-il.

- Tu ose nous menacer?! Cracha Yaxley.

- Voyons ce que ta "_bien aimée_" en pense... Lança Dolohov.

Et d'un coup de baguette, Ginny retrouva la parole.

- Sauve-toi d'ici Harry: c'est un piège ! S'exclama t-elle l'air affoler.

Harry la contempla un instant.

- Elle n'est plus sous l'imperium, informa Rowl. On à eu tout ce que l'on voulait d'elle, et maintenant on n'en à plus besoin ! Donc rien ne nous retiens de la tuer sur-le-champs si tu n'obéi pas !

Harry déglutit.

- Donne moi la pierre maintenant ! Répéta Rookwood.

- Lâcher-la d'abord ! Vociféra Harry.

- Très bien Potter... Continua t-il un sourire mauvais au lèvres. Tu l'auras voulu !

- **Endoloris** ! S'écria t-il la baguette pointée vers Ginny toujours ligoter.

Elle se mis soudain à hurler comme si sa vie en dépendait... Elle était tomber à terre gesticulant, se tortillant au sol en hurlant. Pour Harry ce fût une douleur physique insurmontable, il se laissa tomber à genoux auprès d'elle comme si le sortilège l'avait atteins aussi...

- Je vous en supplie, ARRÊTER ! Hurla Harry à plein poumon. Faîtes moi du mal si vous voulez, mais laissez Ginny en dehors de sa !

Le sortilège Doloris fût lever, et Ginny s'arrêta d'hurler.

- Très touchant Potter, constata Rookwood. Donne nous donc la pierre et elle n'aura plus à souffrir.

- Je ne vous fait pas confiance ! Rétorqua Harry de sa vois la plus glaciale. Libérer-là d'abord !

- Tu refuses toujours de coopérer ! Dit l'un des mangemorts d'une voie forte.

Il avait déjà lever sa baguette en direction de Ginny, lorsque Harry réagit d'un geste instinctif: se releva devant elle, glissa la pierre dans la poche de son jeans, leva ces bras comme sa mère l'avait un jour fait pour lui. Le sortilège Doloris de Rookwood toucha ainsi Harry au lieu de Ginny. Lorsque Rookwood se rendit compte d'avoir frapper la mauvaise personne, Harry était déjà tomber à terre en hurlant côtes à côtes à Ginny.

Il leva ainsi son maléfice une seconde fois.

- Vous ne lui ferez plus de mal ! Cracha Harry moitié amuser moitié irriter.

Les quatres mangemorts se regardèrent un moment. Harry se releva, cherchant un moyen de sortir d'ici. Il sortit la pierre de résurrection de sa poche.

- Vous voulez la pierre, je vous donne ! Annonça t-il d'une voie forte.

Tout les visages ce tournèrent vers lui. Il l'a tendit à Rookwood qui la prit avec une précaution extrême. Il contempla la pierre d'un regard fasciné.

- Libérer la fille, maintenant ! Ordonna t-il d'un ton sévère.

**Qu'avez-vous penser de se chapitre ? Vite, j'attend votre avis (;**

**Prochain poste se weekend !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**Je tiens à vous annoncer que pour Noël, le 24 au soir, je posterais une nouvelle histoire sur Harry & Ginny qui s'intitulera " OS: Un choix à faire ". C'est mon cadeau pour vous en quelque sorte ! (;**

**Bisoux !**

**Vampy-Witchy-Girl**

**Clotilde.**


	9. L'amour est mortel 1

**Hello ! (:**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages (:**

**Et j'aimerai remercier **_**Omega**_** pour m'avoir souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes, c'est très gentils à toi !**

**Je m'excuse pour se retard, avec les fêtes j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps, mais maintenant c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Je doit vous précisez que ce chapitre est découper en deux parties.**

**Voici**** donc la première partie du chapitre 8 intitulé: " L'amour est mortel " de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : L'amour est mortel**

_**Partie 1**_

Rookwood arracha son regard de la pierre, et, après avoir prononcer la formule anti-sort, Ginny pu enfin bouger librement. Harry retourna auprès d'elle, puis la serra dans ces bras toujours tremblant.

Ginny semblait faible.

- Tu n'est pas blesser ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Non, répondit-elle faiblement. Et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, sa va, et je vais tous faire pour tous nous sortir de là !

Ils relâchèrent leurs étreintes. Harry baissa la vois.

- Met ça, murmura t-il en lui tendant la cape d'invisibilité, et enfui-toi ! Moi, je vais m'occuper de Ron et d'Hermione.

Elle prit la cape, et Harry jetta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule : les mangemorts c'étaient déplacés dans la pièce d'à coter. Harry retourna soudain son attention à Ginny toujours assise par terre la cape dans ces mains le regard inquiet.

- Vas' y, met-là ! L'encouragea t-il.

- Non Harry, je ne vais pas te laisser ici sans baguette ! Lança t-elle. Je sais où ils les ont caché, et je vais t'aider. Elle ce leva apparemment décider.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai un plan.

Ginny lui fît un clin d'oeil, tendit qu'Harry ce leva à son tour lui faisant face.

- Si justement je m'inquiète Ginny...

- Il n' y a aucune raison ! Fit-elle remarquer.

- S'il t'arrivais quelque chose je me le pardonnerais jamais ! Lui murmura t-il décontenancer.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel ils ce contemplèrent l'un et l'autre.

Harry avait peur de ne pas s'être fait bien comprendre.

- Je t'aime Ginny, et je ne veut pas qu'ils te fassent du mal.

Elle lui sourit, puis s'approcha de son oreille avant de lui murmurer.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry, et je ne veut pas non plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

Harry, remplit soudain de bonheur la reprit dans ces bras et l'embrassa. Ce fût que lorsque qu'une lumière verte passa près d'eux qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Les quatre mangemorts étaient réapparut dans la salle. Harry poussa Ginny sur le côté, lui faisant ainsi échapper à un autre sortilège de mort.

- Met la cape ! Lui cria t-il.

A peine l'avait-il prononcer qu'il entendit un des mangemorts juré, raller à haute vois.

- Elle à prit sa cape d'invisibilité, crachait Dolohov. La cape d'invisibilité de Potter !

Les yeux d'Harry firent le tour de la pièce et fût soulager de constater quelle avait belle et bien disparut sous sa cape.

A présent, Yaxley, Rowl, Dolohov, et Rookwood pointaient tous leurs baguettes sur Harry.

- Vous ne la toucherez plus ! Répéta Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quel importance puisque c'est à toi que l'on va faire du mal ! Assura Rowl.

- En effet, quel importance ! Répondit Harry.

- _**Endoloris**_ ! S'écria Rowl.

Harry tomba à terre. Il hurlait tellement fort qu'il crût que sa tête allait exploser. Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta, mais cette fois, Harry n'eut pas la force de se relever...

Il entendit des bruits de baguette tomber, puis rouler sur le sol crasseux de poussière. Il pensa qu'il avaient tous du être désarmer. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipiter à travers la pièce : ils tentaient sans doute de retrouver leurs baguettes. Puis il entendit des pas ce précipiter vers l'endroit où il demeurait allonger. Il se sentit recouvert d'une cape, car il ne sentait plus la poussière aller sur lui lorsque les mangemorts ce déplaçaient. A présent une petite main lui caressai les cheveux.

- Harry... Sanglota une vois féminine au pied de celui-ci. Harry ! Je t'en supplie, réveille toi !

Harry reconnu la vois de Ginny. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son visage baigner de larmes.

- Harry, j'ai... j'ai retrouver ta baguette.

Harry se redressa, et elle lui tendit sa baquette en bois de houx et à la plume de phoenix.

- Merci Ginny, murmura t-il.

Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son jeans.

- J'ai aussi celle de Ron et d'Hermione, prévînt-elle.

Harry rangea sa baguette ainsi que ceux de Ron et d'Hermione dans sa poche. Il releva ensuite la tête vers le visage de Ginny immaculé de larmes, et, de ces mains les sécha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Lui dit-il afin de la rassurer.

- J'aimerais surtout qu'il ne t'arrive à toi plus rien ! Rétorqua t-elle.

Harry sourit fasse à cette réplique.

-Promet le moi...

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Je ne crois pas... pouvoir tenir une tel promesse !

- Je crains alors que tu ne doivent supporter mes larmes encore longtemps !

- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer Ginny, sa me rend triste moi aussi...

- Ce qui me rend triste c'est de t'entendre hurler de douleur...

Elle baissa la tête tendit que les larmes continuaient de couler, ce qui les fit tombés à terre.

- Arrête de pleurer ! Lui demanda t-il.

Elle ignora sa requête.

- Regarde-moi Ginny, je t'en supplie, dit quelque chose?!

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle le regard toujours fixée au sol.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il l'observait l'air septique.

Devant se manque de réaction et se silence, Ginny releva brusquement la tête dévisageant Harry.

- Tu ne m'aime pas ? S'étrangla t-elle.

- Ginny, je pourrais mourir pour toi...

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasse !

- Je tiens à toi, seulement...

- Seulement quoi?! Pleurait Ginny.

- J'attendais que tu daigne vouloir me regarder pour te dire à quelle point je t'aime... S'expliqua t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny était ahurie.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te mette dans de tel état pour moi !

- Pourquoi ? Sa te dérange de me voir pleurer ?

- Ecoute Ginny, si pendant le combat contre Voldemort j'avais été tuer... Commença t-il.

Rien qu'a cette pensée, Ginny blêmit.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! S'exclama t-elle affoler.

- Calme toi ce n'est qu'un exemple. Je reprend : s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose... j'aimerais que tu m'oublies pour pouvoir refaire ta vie Ginny...

Nouveau silence, que Ginny finit par briser.

- Tu n'est pas en danger de morts à ce que je sache, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me faut accepter cette éventualité.

- Mais Ginny...

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, promit-elle.

- Je t'aime...

Les larmes de Ginny ce remplacèrent par un merveilleux sourire.

- Tu l'a déjà dit ! Rigola celle-ci.

- Je sais, mais cette fois je l'ai dit uniquement pour voir ce merveilleux sourire !

Un bruit sourd interrompit leurs discussions, et tout deux ce relevèrent baguettes levées.

- Mince, on a oublier de délivrer Ron et Hermione ! Fît remarquer Ginny.

- Oupss ! Tu as raison ! Reste sous la cape Ginny au cas où ils reviendraient.

Celle-ci obéie.

- _**Enervatum**_ ! S'exclama t-il la baguette lever en direction d'Hermione.

**J'espère que se chapitre baser sur la réconciliation entre Harry et Ginny vous aura plus.**

**Dîtes ce que vous en avez penser dans vos review svp ? (;**

**Prochain poste DEMAIN ! =P**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**Je tiens à vous annoncer ma fiction " OS: Un choix à faire " est enfin en ligne et disponible à partir de mon profil ! (;**

**Je vous souhaite à tout(e)s de bonnes fêtes !**


	10. L'amour est mortel 2

**Hello ! (:**

**J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire: tout d'abord, j'ai refait mon résumé pour cette fiction, donc pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait se serait gentils ? (; Et deuxièmement, et bien je recherche une Beta pour corriger mes fautes car je me suis rendu compte que je perdait beaucoup de lecteur à cause de sa malheureusement... =( Donc si vous en connaissez ou si vous êtes vous même intéresser et bien faite le moi savoir ! (:**

**Voiçi la deuxièmes parties du chapitre 8 intitulé: " L'amour est mortel " de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'amour est mortel**

_**Partie 2**_

Il entendit la vois de Ginny, et sut qu'elle avait fait de même avec Ron. Il leurs tendirent à chacun leurs baguettes respective, puis les aidèrent à ce relever.

- Harry, tout va bien ? Commença Hermione.

- Il faut qu'ont sortent d'ici, répondit-il simplement.

- Où est Ginny ? S'affola t-elle soudainement.

- Sous la cape, ne t'inquiète pas Hermi...

Au même moment, Ginny apparut de sous sa cape, elle l'enleva entièrement puis l'a tendit à Hermione.

- Met là avec Harry : vous risquez beaucoup plus que Ron et moi ! Affirma Ginny sûr d'elle.

- Sortons d'ici ! S'énerva Ron.

- Ginny, Ron, et Hermione vous allez sous la cape, c'est moi qui n'en est pas besoin ! Décida Harry.

- Tu rigole vieux?! Rétorqua Ron abasourdit. Ils cherchent toujours à te tuer ! Tu ferais mieux de te cacher sous la cape !

Harry vit Ginny pâlir.

- Harry, l'appela Hermione, on ne peut plus tenir à trois sous la cape : on est trop grand maintenant !

Mais avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, Dolohov était discrètement apparut, apparemment il avait réussi à retrouver sa baguette. Hermione réussi à le désarmer de justesse.

Puis soudain...

- HARRY ! Hurla la vois de Ginny.

Dolohov l'avait attraper puis lui avait arracher sa baguette la rendant ainsi impuissante fasse à lui... Dolohov l'a colla contre le mur en l'étranglant d'une main, tendit que de l'autre main il pointait la baguette appartenant à Ginny contre la poitrine de celle-ci, menaçant à chaque instant de la tuer.

- Si l'un d'entre vous tente quoique se soit, je la tue ! Avertit-il directement.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Demanda alors Harry tremblant de rage et de peur.

- Sacrifie l'un de tes amies entre la jolie rousse que je tiens entre mes mains, la sang-de-bourbe, et le traître à son sang ! J'ai besoin d'un sacrifice humain pour accomplir le rituel de résurrection. Alors choisis parmi ces trois là lequel je vais devoir sacrifier ? Je te laisse le choix, estime toi heureux déjà ! Ricana t-il.

Il regarda Ron et Hermione pâle, puis Ginny qui semblait peu à peu sombrer dans l'inconscience... Son regard revînt enfin à son interlocuteur.

- Je me choisis moi ! Lança Harry d'une vois forte et sur un ton de défi.

- Je ne t'ai pas citée Potter. Mais si tu choisis de nous laisser la jolie rousse (d'un signe de tête il indiqua Ginny), je pence qu'il y aura peut-être moyen que tu sorte d'ici vivant !

- JAMAIS ! Je préfèrerai encore MOURIR ! Cracha Harry.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle te plait, c'est vrai, elle est pas mal... Continua Dolohov tout en scrutant minutieusement Ginny des yeux.

Soudain, Dolohov plaça sa main sur la hanche de Ginny, puis, rapprocha ces lèvres de celle de la jolie rousse, maintenant inconsciente, comme s'il allait l'embrasser.

De rage, Harry lâcha sa baguette qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il frappa Dolohov d'un coup de poing dans la figure suivie de quatre dans le ventre obligeant ainsi Dolohov à lâcher Ginny, qui, de suite tomba à terre le corps inerte.

Harry n'avait jamais été du genre bagarreur, mais à ce moment là les choses étaient différentes parce qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, parce qu'il s'agissait de _Sa _Ginny !

- _**Stupéfix**_ ! Lança la vois d'Hermione derrière lui. Le sortilège toucha Dolohov de plein fouet qui tomba à terre lui aussi.

Harry sentit une fureur noir l'envahir et le ronger. Une fureur telle qui n'en avait pas connu depuis la guerre contre Lord Voldemort.

Hermione lui tendit sa baguette qu'il immédiatement dans sa poche. Puis, le corps tremblant, il s'approcha de Ginny. La femme qu'il aimait était allonger inerte sur le sol. Il ce sentit honteux, il lui avait promis qu'il lui serait fait aucun mal, mais pourtant elle avait bien été blesser devant ces yeux, on lui avait fait du mal, et Harry n'avait pas sus éviter celà ! Il sentit ces yeux ce remplir de larmes, et pour une fois n'essaya pas de les retenir. Il se demanda si un jour il pourrait enfin la protéger de tout le mal qui existait dans se monde, si un jour il pourrait vivre heureux !

- Elle est juste évanoui, tenta de le rassurer Hermione.

- J'ai pris sa baguette, vient Harry sortons d'ici ! Lança Ron mal à l'aise.

Harry prit Ginny dans ces bras pour la porter avec un soin méticuleux, puis, tout en la portant, il suivie Ron et Hermione remonter le tunnel menant au châteaux.

Arriver dans le Parc, Harry s'arrêta un peu fatigué de porter Ginny.

- Harry, pourquoi n'as tu pas utiliser un sortilèges de lévitation pour la porter ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Parce que je préfère la porter moi même. Je ne l'éloignerais plus jamais de moi ! Rétorqua t-il borner.

Soudain, un froid glacial ce répandit dans le Parc, et le désespoir envahissais en lui telle un venin ce répandant dans les veines : Ginny est évanoui dans ces bras par sa faute, et quand Mr et Mrs Weasley l'apprendrons ils ne voudront surement plus qu'il s'approche de leurs famille. Inexplicablement, Harry repensa au sourire qu'avais eu Ginny avant de lui dire " Je t'aime aussi Harry " ; et ce fût à sa qu'il pensa lorsqu'il s'écria:

- _**Spero patronum **_!

Le cerf jaillit de sa baguette et fonça vers les détraqueurs, les déciment tous. Une fois la température normal revenu, ils reprirent tous leurs routes vers le châteaux, Ginny inconsciente dans les bras d'Harry.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous penser de cette deuxième partie ? (:**

**Prochain poste bientôt !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	11. L'explication qu'il fallait

**Hello ! (:**

**Désoler pour le retard... Je vous publie enfin mon 9èmes chapitres intitulé: " L'explication qu'il fallait " de ma fiction Harry Potter and the magic of love (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'explication qu'il fallait**

Arriver dans le hall, Hermione rompit de silence et s'arrêta net.

- Il faut emenez Ginny à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh sera surrement quoi faire, expliqua t-elle.

- Tu as raison Hermione, approuva Harry.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle risque de nous demandez comment c'est arriver?! Fit remarquer Ron ironiquement.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard noir mi-énerver mi-exaspérer. Arriver devant l'infirmerie, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, toujours inconsciente, furent bloquer car la porte demeurait vérouiller, et refusait même de s'ouvrir face au sortilège d'Alohomora.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Harry. Ginny a besoin d'être soigner !

- Il doit me rester du dictame, réfléchis Hermione. Je pourrais peut-être, avec l'aide du sortilège de Lévitation, la remettre dans son lit et la soigner...

- Excellente idée, plaisanta Ron. Et tu dira quoi aux filles de votre dortoire lorsqu'ils veront Ginny flotter dans les airs inconsciente?!

- Et bien justement, répliqua t-elle. Je me disais que je pourrais emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, comme sa, elles ne veront passer que moi : je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que j'étais rester travailler dans la salle commune...

- C'est sûr que si tu leur dit sa, personne ne cherchera à en douter tellement cette excuse est plausible ! Ricana Ron.

Elle lui lança un regard noire, et Harry préférera intervenir.

- Hermione, ne te vexe pas, commenca Harry. Mais étant donner que Ron et moi ne pouvont pas entrer dans votre dortoir, je me disais que Ginny pourrais peut-être aller dans le notre. Je veux dire que se serai plus simple...

Ron le regardait l'air étrangement interloquer.

- Et bien si l'un de vous deux veut bien laisser son lit à Ginny pourquoi pas ! Après tout, c'est votre problème: c'est _Ta_ soeur (montrant Ron du doigt); et c'est _Ta_ "bien aimer" (désignant ainsi Harry). Alors faîtes ce que vous voullez ! Lanca t-elle irriter.

- Je ne veut pas dormir par terre ! Prévint Ron.

- Moi, je veut bien lui laisser mon lit, répliqua Harry. Mais j'aurais besoin du dictame et de tes talents de Guérisseuse Hermione, pour la soigner.

- D'accord, répondit-elle simplement. Mais met la cape sur toi et Ginny au cas où il resterait des personnes dans la salle commune.

Harry acquiessa avant de disparaitre sous la cape avec Ginny.

- Allons' y, murmura t-il.

Il suivit Ron et Hermione par le passage du portrait de la grosse Dame. Arriver dans le dortoire il déposa Ginny sur son lit, tira les rideaux du lit à baldaquin afin que Neville, Dean, et Seamus ne la vois pas, mais que Ron lui, le puisse avec Harry. Il enleva ensuite sa cape d'invisibilité, puis la rangea. Ron arriva dans le dortoire.

- Hermione est aller chercher le dictame, expliqua t-il. Comment va Ginny, son coeur bat toujours ?

Harry s'approcha de Ginny, et colla son oreille contre sa poitrine. Il fût soulager d'entendre que ces battement de cœur n'avait pas cesser malgré sa respiration irrégulière.

- Son cœur bat, assura t-il.

- Harry, heu... Je heu... Je suis désoler de t'avoir dit de ne plus t'approcher de ma sœur, balbutia Ron. J'ai pu voir se soir, à quel point tu l'aimes en risquant ta vie pour lui sauver la sienne !

- Peut-être, mais si sa vie à été mis en danger cela reste quand même à cause de moi, fit-il remarquer tristement.

Et sa, Harry ne pouva it le supporter !

- De toute façon, ils maltraitent tous les "traitres à leur sang", le faite que tu l'aimes ne change rien croit moi !

Harry ne répondit pas: il s'en voulait trop pour s'entendre déffendu !

- En fait, je... Heu, je voulais te dire que... Si tu as toujours l'intention de sortir avec Ginny, et bien je ne m' y opposerais pas. Enfin, tu as mon consentement, annonça Ron.

Malgré sa souffrance, Harry parvint à emmètre un sourire.

- Merci, Ron.

Hermione apparut dans le dortoire une bouteille de dictame à la main, puis elle jeta le sortilège d'Assurdiatto sur Dean, Seamus, et Neville. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de Ginny et, d'un coup de baguette fit apparaitre une chaise aux chevet de celle-ci. Elle s' y assit, et sortit un livre de sa poche qu'elle commença à feuilleter.

- On t'a pas appeler pour lui faire la lecture ! Tempêta Ron. Tu est censé la soigner, tu t'en souvient?!

- C'est mon exemplaire du "Guide du Guérisseur", fit-elle remarquer. Je sais très bien se que je fait, Monsieur je donne des leçons ! Répliqua t-elle froidement.

- Très bien, alors je te laisse faire, si tu ne veux plus de conseil Madame je sais tout sur tout ! S'exclama Ron.

- Si tu veux m'aider Ron, commence par te taire !

- Vous croyez vraiment que ya pas plus urgent à faire plutôt que de vous énerver l'un sur l'autre?! Coupa Harry.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre, mais elle c'est énerver sur moi, lança Ron d'une voi qui ce voulais désinvolte.

Hermione se leva d'un air féroce et jeta son livre en direction de Ron, mais Harry réccupera le livre au vol, avant qu'il n'ai pût atteindre sa cible. Enerver, elle ce dirigea vers la porte.

- S'IL TE PLAIS HERMIONE, ATTEND ! Lui hurla Harry. Fais le pour moi et pour Ginny si tu ne le fais pas pour Ron: guérie Ginny... Implora t-il la voi rauque.

Devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, Hermione c'était immobiliser.

- Hermione, je suis désoler de t'avoir énerver: c'est vrai, tu es toujours meilleur que tout le monde et en tout, et cela est tellement impressionnant que j'en deviens jaloux moi-même ! Expliqua Ron en bougonant.

Elle se détourna de la porte, leur faisant à présent face.

- Tu es notre amie Hermione, et même pour moi ma meilleur amie ! Déclara Harry.

- C'est vrai, on forme un beau trio ! Répondit Ron.

Hermione, le visage brillant de larmes souriait comme elle n'avait encore jamais sourie.

- Mais sa sera différent à présent, lança t-elle dans un murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?! La questionna Ron.

Elle regarda Harry, puis le lit de celui-ci, où Ginny demeurer allonger toujours inconsciente: et d'un seul coup Harry comprit !

- Que je sorte ou pas avec Ginny ne changera rien à notre amitier, prévint Harry. On sera juste un quatuor désormais !

Harry fît un clin d'oeil à sa meilleur amie qui lui répondit par un sourir.

- Il va falloir que je m' y fasse: me trimballer avec ma sœur n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi !

- Je doute fort que tu lui en veuille lorsque, comme la plus part du temps, elle te sauve la mise fasse à tes idioties, rétorqua Harry d'un ton charger d'ironie.

- De quoi tu parles?! Demanda Hermione tendit que Ron avait le regard exorbité, encore choquer par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Ginny m'a raconter la fois du bal... Voulu préciser Harry. C'était juste pour te rappeller que parfois tu étais bien content qu'elle soit là !

Ron lança un juron.

- En parlant de ma sœur, et si on l'a soigner ? Voulu changer de sujet Ron.

Hermione l'air étrangement interloquer acquiessa et ce représipitta vers Ginny. Elle récupéra son livre qu'elle rouvrit à la bonne page avant de la déposer sur un côté du lit, puis rouvrit le flacon de dictame.

- Aller faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'être seule pour me concentrer, ordonna t-elle gentiment.

- Mais où veux-tu qu'on aille à cette heure-ci?! Demanda Ron.

Harry le tira par le bras, l'emporta jusqu'à la porte.

- On sera dans la salle commune, vient nous chercher quand tu aura finis, lança Harry derrière son épaule avant de claquer la porte du dortoire.

Arriver en bas ils prirent place dans le canapé face au feu.

Au bout d'un moment Ron rompit le silence.

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant pour l'histoire du bal ? Demanda t-il.

- Ginny me l'a raconter en 6èmes années lorsque je sortais avec elle, répondit Harry le regard vague, comme soudain replonger dans ces souvenirs.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait des inconvénients à ce que tu sorte avec ma sœur ! Tenta de plaisanter Ron.

- Oui, il y a eu des inconvénients, répéta Harry repensant à la voie amplifier de Rookwood, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, annonçant la capture de Ginny...

Pour une fois la compréhension de Ron semblait s'accélérer.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute vieux ! Les mangemorts sont imprévisible : ils s'attaquent à tout le monde !

- Et en particulier à la "bien aimer" comme ils disent, de leurs ennemies, constata Harry avec regret.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

- Sa te plairait de savoir que tu ne peux pas te rapprocher de la personne que t'aimes sans la condamner à mourir?!

Harry avait poser sa question d'une voie rempli d'amertume.

- Je suis désoler de ne pas m'être rendu compte de ta réelle situation avec Ginny... Elle a dût te manquer durant toute cette année ?

- Oui énormément... Je pensais à elle tout les jours. Mais le pire était de ne pas avoir de ces nouvelles: savoir si réellement de son côté tout aller bien, même si je m'en suis éloigner pour la protégée, parfois je ne cessais de me demander si elle n'aurait pas été plus en sécurité en restant auprès de moi...

- Tu sais, personne n'est protéger de la souffrance, Harry. Ginny, durant cette année à aussi été triste et inquiète, lui fit remarquer Ron. Parfois je la surprenait à pleurer dans un coin de la maison... Même Neville et Luna l'ont remarquer lorqu'ils étaient à Poudlard cette année.

- Elle était triste que je la protège?! Demanda Harry complètement interloquer.

Ron ricana.

- Réfléchis un peu: elle était triste pour les mêmes raisons que toi tu l'étais pour elle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ron ?

- Elle était triste, à l' idée du danger permanent auquelle tu devais faire face, et aux prix que sa lui avait coûter: votre séparation...

- Je... Je ne savais pas ! Balbutia Harry.

- Elle non plus ne savait pas _tout_ se que tu pouvais penser et ressentir lorsque tu as décider de la quitter !

- Mais j'ai fait sa pour la protéger Ron ! C'était pour _Son_ bien, _Sa_ protection...

- Tu te trompes, dit Ron à demi-voi. En t'éloignant d'elle tu lui à fait plus de mal que de bien...

- Je suis vraiment désoler... Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser...

- Ce sera à elle que tu devra t'excuser, pas à moi, tu sais ! Lança Ron. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien puisqu'elle t'aime...

Soudain, un bruit retentit derrière eux avant de laisser voir une Hermione fatiguée.

- Tout va bien, elle est soigner, prévint-elle. J'ai sortit un lit-couchette pour toi Harry puisque Ginny dort dans ton lit, et ne t'inquiète pas: j'ai utiliser suffisamment de sortilèges pour que Neville, Seamus, et Dean ne remarque rien. Alors passer une bonne nuit.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de disparaitre dans le dortoir des filles. Harry et Ron remontèrent en silence dans leur dortoire avant de ce souhaiter mutuellement bonne nuit, et s'allonger dans leur lit respectif. Pour Harry, Hermione avait installer un lit de camp placer perpendiculairement par rapport à l'emplacement de Ginny.

Harry, allonger sur son lit de camp n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il attendit d'entendre les ronflements de Ron avant de ce décider à ce relever et d'aller au chevet de Ginny profondément endormie. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien aimer avant de ce recoucher et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

*** Qu'avez-vous penser de se chapitre ?**

*** De l'explication Harry/Ron/Hermione ?**

*** De l'explication entre Harry et Ron par rapport à Ginny ?**

**J'ai décider de fixer le jour de postes de chapitres aux dimanches, afin de donner un rythme plus régulier !**

**Alors à dimanche prochain ! (:**

**Bisous !**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
